falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC01CreatureDialogueRobobrain.txt
DLC01CreatureDialogueRobobrain |scene=- |srow=149 |topic=01010160 |trow=3 |before= |response=Minions! Scatter! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Beware, my minions! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions! Evasive action, now! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101015F |trow=2 |before= |response=Minions! Protecting me is your highest priority! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=To me, my metal minions! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101015E |trow=3 |before= |response=Minions! Flank them! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions, find a way to get behind them! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Frontal assault is not the best option here, my minions. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101015D |trow=3 |before= |response=Minions! Forward! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Charge, my minions! For the Mechanist! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Forward, my metal minions! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101015C |trow=3 |before= |response=Minions! Take cover! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Find cover, my minions! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We will all be destroyed if we don't find cover! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101015B |trow=4 |before= |response=Minions! Suppress that fire! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions, keep his head down while I deal with him. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions, keep her head down while I deal with her. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Concentrate fire over there! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01010159 |trow=6 |before= |response=The Mechanist's orders leave no room for mercy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So much to do. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mechanist will be pleased with my progress. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Who else needs my help? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope I find someone else to assist soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mechanist has sent me to help. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010026A4 |before= |response=I'm really glad we could avoid any unpleasantness. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010026A3 |before= |response=If that's the way you want it. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010026A2 |trow=4 |before= |response=Let's get... intimate. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'd really prefer you don't bleed on me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can see the fear in your eyes. It's very unsettling. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You know, I'm just as capable at killing you up close. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010026A1 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Needs to be edited in audio to trail off/malfunction}'' Tell the Mechanist I did my best... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh. Oh my. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well now. That's unfortunate. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Needs to be edited in audio to trail off/malfunction}'' And now I die... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100269E |before= |response=Picking my pocket? Silly dear - I don't have pockets. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100269D |trow=3 |before= |response=Nobody likes a thief. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My my. Sticky fingers, is it? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You always take things that aren't yours? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100269C |trow=22 |before= |response=Minions, destroy him! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions, destroy her! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Trust me, this is for the best. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mechanist has ordered me to clean up the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't let any of them get away. It will just prolong the agony. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm just carrying out my orders. I'm sure you understand. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mechanist has sent us to protect the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The best way to protect you is to destroy you. I promise, it all makes perfect sense. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sorry, but the Mechanist's orders require your destruction. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I normally abhor violence. But you've forced my hand. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You could run. I am trying to kill you, you know... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please believe me when I say I'm not enjoying this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I calculate your chance of success to be... Well, I don't want to be morbid. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm not programmed to fail, just so you know... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=They could have programmed me to love, to forgive. But noooooo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm sorry, but my programming requires that I try to kill you. Nothing personal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope we can still be friends when this is all over. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll miss you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't let the alluring voice fool you. I'm a lethal killing machine. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm a much better tactician than you. It's all in the brain, you see. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You may want to run now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You truly inspire me. To use deadly force. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100269A |trow=10 |before= |response=Report any sensor contact immediately! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If I don't find you, my minions will. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We will find you. Our orders do not allow us to ignore any chance to help. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pause after the "Marco!" Like you're waiting to see if the other person will respond.}'' Marco! Come on... this only works if you play too. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's no point in trying to hide from me. I'm programmed to be quite relentless. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ooh, I love hide and seek. I'll be "it"... and you'll be dead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Wow, you're good. Have you had training as a ninja? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll find you eventually, you know. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Why hide? Are you some kind of chicken? Bawk bawk... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasis on the "am"}'' You know, I am a robot. With sensors. It's not like you can stay hidden forever. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002699 |trow=15 |before= |response=Boo! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Peek-a-boo! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gotcha! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not as sneaky as you thought, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Jig's up, I'm afraid. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well hey there! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Look who's terrible at sneaking. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is going to hurt you a lot more than me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I really hope your will's up to date. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well. Time to die. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey, what comes next? I apologize in advance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Try not to bleed on the chrome. It's sooo difficult to remove. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I think this is the part where you run screaming. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You may want to run now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I believe they call this "suicide by robot." |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002698 |trow=6 |before= |response=Weird. Must be radroaches. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sighs before speaking the line.}'' Stupid sensors. So unreliable... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm hearing things, then I'm not. Can a robot go crazy? Because I swear, I'm going crazy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nope. Nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sensors on the fritz again. Lovely. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Aannndd.... nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002697 |trow=11 |before= |response=Minions! Spread out and find him! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions! Spread out and find her! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions, initiate search pattern. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Very well. We will find you sooner or later. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Attention, my minions! Initiate search protocol! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My orders from the Mechanist require that I help everyone, no exceptions. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do you want to fight or not? Please make up your mind. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You vanished! Neat trick. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Okay, how did you do that? Stealth Boy? Or are you just naturally sneaky? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whoa. Where did you go? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leaving so soon? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002696 |trow=3 |before= |response=Looks like that's enough excitement for one day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is that it? I was just starting to have fun. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And just like that... it's over. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002694 |trow=13 |before= |response=Nothing yet? Any of you? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I need to have the Mechanist improve your sensors. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Find him! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Find her! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Mechanist will send you all to the scrap heap if you fail again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come on, you useless metal junkpiles. Don't let a mere human evade you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Don't hide. We're just trying to help. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Playful}'' I'm gonna fiiiindd yoooouu... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oooh, this is fun. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sing song}'' Come out, come out, wherever you arrrreee... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now where could you be... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Are you still there? Oh wait... I know you are. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now if I were a stupid, suicidal meat bag, where would I hide...? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002693 |trow=12 |before= |response=Get up and run, you fool! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sneak time's over, don't you think? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well look who I found. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You tried hiding, I found you, and now you'll die. Circle complete. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Wow. You're pretty terrible at this whole sneaking thing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Found you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, hello. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You had your chance to run. You blew it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You didn't seriously think you could slip away? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Let's try this again, shall we? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Okay, that's it. Play time's over. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now you did it. You got me... flummoxed. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002692 |trow=6 |before= |response=Oh well. Maybe next time you'll introduce yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fine. Be like that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So that's it? Taking your ball and going home? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ah well. Maybe next time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well. Someone gets to live a little while longer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Boring fight anyway... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002691 |before= |response=Hello? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01002690 |before= |response=Threat detected! Kill! Kill! Kill! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100268F |before= |response=Huh. Strange. Must have been a sensor blip. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100268E |trow=2 |before= |response=Going right for the brain? How unsporting. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You can slow me down, but you'll never stop me. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100268D |trow=6 |before= |response=You know what? I think I'll just move over here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm starting to think I may be outmatched. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm not running away - I'm withdrawing. Big difference. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Minions! Tactical withdrawal! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I've analyzed the situation, and a withdrawal is required. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Follow me, my minions! Victory requires a tactical readjustment. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100268C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Gives a "tsk tsk" before speaking the line.}'' Nobody likes a robot killer. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=How sad. I'll be sure to mourn them after you're dead. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Automatron dialogue files